Chaos and the Calm
by ckent17
Summary: Finnick Odair always had an attraction to the seventeen year old girl Annie Cresta who went mad in her games. Watch as their relationship grows from a student/mentor to a deep, unconditional love that faces many challenges. This story is told from Finnick's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi friends, this is my first fanfiction ever! So please excuse the possible grammatical errors. I am so excited to continue writing. Every time I update this fanfic, I will post a song that relates to the chapter or something I listened to while writing. Hope you enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Hunger Games Series, I wish I did but I don't.

 _Song of the Chapter:_ Land of Sea by Chris and Thomas- One of my newest favorite songs! I love it.

watch?v=usQPKZ6MI88

The first time I had ever seen the emerald eyes of Annie Cresta was the day of the reaping. It was a sunny, hot day in District Four. The end of the school year brought on the selection of tributes for the Hunger Games. This year was the seventieth year, I wondered if they were going to spice up the arena for this year's games. I sat down as the crowds of children and their parents entered the square where the reaping takes place. As the last few people, our mayor Ferguson Cascade gives a speech about the importance of the games.

I always tune out myself during his ten minute speeches about the games. He of course, being the rich man he is, is quite oblivious to how the families of District 4 are affected. Or at least Cascade acts this way. I am Finnick Odair. I won the 65th Hunger Games at the age of fourteen. I am the youngest tribute ever to win. Now, I am nineteen years old and would do whatever to forget the games however, President Snow does anything in his power to make that not happen. I hate that this week Mags (my co-mentor) and I will be raising pigs for slaughters and we must act faithful that they might, per chance, survive.

Mags taps my shoulder to wake me from my trance. Mags is an older woman with thick, gray hair that is in tight ringlets. She has deep brown eyes and a very comforting aura about her. She mentored me and has become a second mother for me since my parents' death. There have been five Hunger Games winners from four. One of them has died however, besides Mags and me, there are two other victors. Aberdeen Thalmus and Marina Jetty are around the same age. Aberdeen is a liquor worshipping, burly man who won the 48th Hunger Games at age 16. Marina won the 53rd Hunger Games, she is in her late 30's and is married with kids. I've been mentoring since I was sixteen. My first year of mentoring, Marina was my co op, however, two years ago, she had twins so she had absolutely no time for the capitol to torture her anymore. Mags and I have become very close in the past years of mentoring with each other.

Vida Phoenix, our escort, looks just as pretentious as she did last year. Her hair is a dark shade of blue, which contrast with her ebony skin. Her eyelashes are just as strange as they've been in the past. They are thick and black with blue tinsel. Her lipstick is also blue. I guess this is year of blue…

"Time to choose our tribute for the seventieth annual Hunger Games, who will be the lucky lady we will choose today," She announces loud and clear as she drops her hand into the clear bowl that has all of the females name slips inside. Her fingers grasp a tiny sheet of paper which reads, "Annie Cresta," The crowd went quiet as they usually do.

A tall willowy, girl with brown, wavy hair and eyes so green they could pierce your soul walked up the steps onto the stage slowly. No one was going to volunteer for the poor girl. You could tell how nervous she was. Her body was visibly shaking in her loose fitting white dress. She stood next to Vida and could barely look her in the eye as she shook Vida's hand.

"Now it's time to choose a young man, to join Annie," Vida broadcasts to the entire crowd. Her hands pull out another white slip. It reads, "Rowan Buckles,"

The crowd is truly in shock when a young boy that had to be around twelve walked up on the stage. His face and eyes were red from tears. I could tell this was going to be one terrible year of the Games. The worst part was, no one volunteered. This kid was going into this whole situation alone. Hate to say it, but there was no way he was getting out.

Mags tapped my shoulder and said "I can take care of Rowan, don't worry," As we waited for the tributes to say their goodbyes to their families.

Rowan was the first one out. He was completely in tears at this point. I am thankful Mags was going to mentor him.

"Hi Rowan. I am Mags, this is Finnick," She said pointing at me. "I will do all in my power to get you out of there," She said in the most comforting voice and gave him a smile. They were going to work great together. They walked off and continued to converse as they walked on the train.

Annie exited the room she was in and clearly looked frazzled. Her face was flushed probably from tears. "Hey," I smiled at her, "I'm Finnick, and I am your mentor. I can't promise you anything, but I can promise you that I will try my hardest to make this whole situation easier and try to get you out,"

She gave me a closed mouth smile. Annie was a pretty girl. She had a very natural, messy type of beauty. There was no makeup on her flawless skin because she simply did not need it. She seemed relatively strong, maybe she did have a chance. Her prep team would play up her looks a lot. Her eyes were so dazzling, I found myself wanting to really wanting to get to know this girl.

"No Finnick, do not start this. She has a 1/24 chance of living. Even if she did, you'd have no chance," I scold myself in finding her attractive.

Annie does not respond to my gesture and we just walk to the train. It was going to be an agonizingly long train ride to the Capitol. I can only hope that things go smoothly from here, but the reality is, they probably won't.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hello Hello my friends! So glad you decided to stop by/ keep reading. So I don't really have a schedule yet for uploading but I just kinda post when I have the time! Hope you guys don't mind. Yesterday, we had a snow day at school and it was so nice because I had time to write. So yeah I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer-** It is literal goals to write the hunger games, but obviously I did not write the series.

 _Song of the Chapter-_ Timshel by Mumford  & Sons- genuinely one of my favorites by Mumford & Sons

The train is just as exquisite as usual. The Capitol takes indulgence to another level, as much as I hate it, sometimes I find myself guilty of thinking some of its style as beautiful. Everything in the Capitol is intricate, I do admire simplicity but the complexity of the Capitol fascinates me. I sit down at the table where Mags and Rowan are seated. I sit next to Mags and Annie follows, sitting across from me and next to Rowan.

"How do we even survive this," I hear Rowan murmur under his breath.

Mags begins to go off on her usual explanation. First she talks about befriending the careers.

"The careers, which you two may or may not know as the tributes from one and two," She states, "These four tribute are extremely dangerous and have been training for the games ever since they are around ten years of age" Mags mentions, lowering her voice. She isn't supposed to know about one and two's training but she has a knack for finding things out.

"However, if you find that you can keep up with their pack and are confident in your abilities, I do not see the problem with allying with them," I chime in. "That ensures protection for you guys, for the beginning of the games, unless you mess up on something, which can cause a fatal injury or death," I add, trying to sound as serious as possible.

I joined the career pack, because they simply asked for me to join them. They saw how I used a trident and were genuinely interested in me working with them. It was the female from District Two and me that were the last two tributes in my games. I stabbed her with my trident before she could slit my throat with her knives. This is what being a mentor fostered. Not just am I raising a pig for slaughter but also, I am confronted with the awful memories that constantly haunt my mind.

"Sometimes, joining the careers is your best bet, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, go with your gut. Make alliances with other people. Or you two can just be each others allies and work together, which can be very efficient," I say. Annie and Rowan look at each other and I could tell that they were going to stick together.

Mags and I continue to talk to them about things in the arena. Sponsors, how to find food, shelter, water, etc. They both listen intently. These actions show some sort of promise. I just thought to myself that I had to get Annie out of that arena. There is just something about her that I cannot resist. She was so beautiful and kind, yet so demure. It was just so attractive to me. After our talk with both the tributes, Mags and I came to the consensus that it was time to meet with the tributes individually so we could get to know them better.

"So Annie, tell me about yourself. I want to know about your family, friends, school, your favorite things to do, just tell me," I implore to her while looking into her green eyes.

We sit down on a bench and she turns to me, "I really don't have the most interesting life," She says softly, "I have an older brother and a mother. My mother makes nets for the fisherman that live in the south of the District. She works extremely hard every single day of the week to keep us afloat. My brother work as a crustacean fisherman, he goes to the rough water and crabs. He works for the Mr. Crab chain here," She mentions.

"Oh, I've been there! The crab is great," O say enthusiastically. Annie smiles at me. What a charming smile she has.

"Yeah he really loves it. He's a thrill seeker. He is always the one to go out when the waves are really rough and surf just because he loves it," She says. She talks very highly of her brother, "He is truly wonderful, one of my closest friends." She smiles.

"That's really amazing. I wish my brother and I had that relationship," I give her a weak smile.

"As for friends, I really don't have many. My best friend is Fallon Spector. She's a year older than me and is so talented. She has the most beautiful voice. She writes lyrics for songs, and I play my flute to her singing," She says happily, "We just kind of get each other. I promised I would try to win for her," She looks me in the eye.

"Annie, you are a strong girl. You can totally get through this. Just need to have faith. You don't need to kill anyone if you don't want to," I say as I grasp her hands, "I promise I will do whatever I can to get you out of there and will get as many sponsors as you need. Just promise me one thing," I whisper to her.

"Yeah," She questions.

"You will not become the games. If you were to win, you won't let it get to your head too much," I say. I know if she wins she'll do the opposite, but I just want her to know.

"I promise," She says, trying to smile.

Annie and I were sort of having a moment when Vida calls, "We are finally here,"

I stand up and point out the window. I hate this ride. I hate the capitol. I hate its power. I hate snow. The only source of beauty here is the mountains that protect the city from invaders. One of my capitol companions did tell me a story. I remember whispering in my ear, "The reason why everyone in the capitol, district one, and district two are strong is because they are at altitude. I looked at her, questioning her validity of this point. "If you didn't know, One and Two are located in the mountains. Land that is near mountains is elevated. Most of the towns are at least elevated by 5000 feet however, there are a couple of towns that are as high as 10,000 feet. That is why those districts do so well. They are used to being starved of oxygen. Snow always makes sure that the games are at low altitude," She murmurs.

I was so genuinely shocked when she told me this however, it made a lot of sense. Damn Snow. He always has to do something to benefit his two pet districts. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello my friends! Here's chapter three! Thank you to everyone that has read the story, it is not that interesting… yet. Anyways… here's the chapter

 **Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins (Queen) owns these characters/story, not me.

 _Song of the Chapter_ : Queen Jane Approximately by Bob Dylan- THIS SONG IS AMAZING! Bob Dylan

It was time to lead Annie and Rowan to their prep teams to get them ready for the chariot rides. I remember my time with my prep team; they waxed my eyebrows, cleaned my teeth, shampooed my hair, and made me look as nice as I could. I can't even imagine how horrible it must be for the girls. In the Capitol, every girl is completely waxed and shaved except for their eyebrows and hair on their heads. Unfortunately, I know this from personal experience.

"Will it hurt?" Annie asks me, seeming concerned genuinely about what was going to happen.

"Waxing always hurts, but I think you will be just fine," I reassure her.

I greet her prep team; they're your typical capitol women. Weird makeup, hair and skin color. I can barely stand looking at them for long. I truly wonder if Snow will force me to sleep with one of her prep team members. Most likely yes.

I go up to our living quarters, which are the same, modern rooms as usual. I greet my room with the usual envelope with a white rose on the bed. I open it.

"Please open your house to Valora Duncain at 1:30. Thank you for your services Mr. Odair- President Snow." I read the note in Snow's elderly voice.

Of course. I check the clock and read the time. 1:25. "Are you kidding me?" I scream, "Will this ever be over?" I yell. I rub my face in frustration. "When will Snow realize that I can't be his puppet for much longer? This is all so ridiculous." I think to myself as I hear someone knock on the door.

Valora is a plump young woman with white hair that fades to blue on its ends. Her skin is pale and her eyes are a bright, unrealistic sapphire. The eyebrows on her face sparkled with glitter. Her dress is a pastel blue and made of a silky material. However, instead of the silk being smooth, it is super ruffled. Her breasts are put out in a not modest fashion whatsoever. She is sickening to look at.

"Oh Finn, you are so much hotter in person," She expresses seductively, smirking at me. Her lipstick is a sickening blue color.

Finally after an hour of fucking Valora, she left. It was probably one of the most disgusting experiences of my life. She did not tell me any interesting secrets. She just told me who she thought was going to win the games. I just cannot wait to see Annie again after she is taken care of by her prep team. I decided to take a shower to clean my disgusting self and body. I am revolted by what I have to do. Sex is something that you are supposed to love, but honestly Snow has ruined that for me completely. Finding a girl in Four has been really hard, there have been a couple of them but usually don't last. I just can't commit because of what happens in the capitol. I forever have the fear that once I tell a girl what Snow does to me, they won't accept me. This has controlled me for last few years.

After my long shower, it was time to get dressed and to look decent. I put on a plaid button down with my signature white cable knit sweater. Decided to cover up a bit more today, not sure why though. I wonder if Snow has any night plans for me. I can only assume he does, because that's Snow for you. As I style my unruly blonde hair, I hear a knocking on the door.

"Come in," I call out to the visitor. Mags' small frame appears in the mirror. She looks healthy. Her skin, though wrinkled, has a District 4 glow to it and a headband has tamed her curls. She is wearing a blue, long patterned skirt with a white shirt. Typical of a District 4 elder.

"You look handsome, Boy," She says in her raspy voice while she rubs my shoulder in a motherly way.

"And you look just as fetching," I compliment back, giving her a wink. She gives me one of her classic smiles with her bright teeth showing.

"Chariots start in ten minutes. Let's go," She reminds me and we walk to see our tributes down right outside the stables, where the chariots are released.

When I get down to where Annie and Rowan are standing, I am baffled. They are dressed as mermaids. Annie is in tight green skirt with scale pattern is Annie. Her top is quite revealing and it is covered in clear gemstones. Annie is a very narrow girl, she has few curves but they are highlighted by the costume. The colors of her mermaid costume contrast perfectly to her golden skin that seems to glow in the bright light. Her eyes are framed with blue and her eyelashes look thick, clearly accented with a coat of black mascara. Frankly, Annie is staggeringly beautiful.

I walk forward so I can instruct them on what to do as they ride the chariots.

"You guys look great, definitely one of the best costumes in a while," I say in a charming tone. Both of them smile brightly.

A woman who looks like Annie's stylists says, "We are so lucky to have such attractive as them this year," Her plump lips are too big on her round head. I recognized her, Ibis Wellwood. I think I've slept with her a couple of times. Honestly, it's pretty hard to remember because most of the time when Snow uses me, I am drunk or high. I know it's bad but it is what I do to forget.

"Don't forget to hands, the Capitol people love that, and smile a lot," Vida reminds Rowan and Annie in her peppy Capitol accent.

"You're going to kill it, don't worry," I say rubbing Annie's shoulder. She seemed tense probably out of nervousness, but truly she had nothing to be anxious about.

Rowan and Annie mounted the golden, detailed chariot. The horses pulling the chariots this year are stocky, black, draft horses. They had white stockings on their thick legs and long feathery, fur on their legs. They were quite winsome this year. Horses are one of my favorite animals. There were a few wild horses that lived among the sand dunes in the south of the District. I have memories of when my parents would take my siblings and me to the beach. We'd always feed the horses sugar cubes, in exchange for a quick stroke of their manes. I always gave the horses sugar cubes before the Chariot Ceremony. It always brings pleasant memories back from when I was young.

Finally, all of the horses trot off to the alley where the stables connect to the runway where the elites watch the tributes. There is a large screen in the barn that projects what happens in the ceremony. As Mags and I walk to the screen, I feel two strong arms embrace me from behind.

"Guess who," I smile and turn around. Johanna Mason. District 7. She won two years before me.

"Oh, it's good to see you here," I say as I embrace her back. She is a violent woman. She won her games by playing innocent until she slashed her opponents in the face. It is always great spending time with her. She gets it, I guess.

"How are your tributes, Finn?" Johanna questions.

"Pretty good, I think I might have a winner," I say cockily. "You?"

"The girl is weak, very week. Poor thing is only 13. No way she's making it out of the arena. I have some hope for the boy, he knows how to use an axe," She remarks, sighing.

"That's good," I say, she looks me in the eye. I know how she feels. Exhausted, and fed up with having to be Snow's puppet. I'm pretty sure Snow abuses Johanna too. She is a striking woman, with golden eyes and dark brown hair.

There's a silence between us when the tributes come out on their chariots. The District One tributes stand out. They have glittery silver outfits weird crowns and head-dresses. Of course they also wear their typical furs, which are wrapped around their necks. District Two are dressed as Spartans. The girl from Two looks lethal, her eyes are have an evil vibe that I pick up on. District Three goes quickly, dressed as lab workers. Then Annie and Rowan come out on their golden chariot. The crowd goes wild as usual. Money and roses are thrown at them, this happens often. Capitol people can just do that because money is as replaceable as breath of air in their world.

After the parade, we greet our tributes. They are both smiling brightly, which makes me happy. Annie has a perfect smile. It is as contagious as flu is in the winter. As Mags, the tributes, and their entourages walk to the elevator, one of Snow's men approaches me.

"The president wants to have a little chat with you," His worker said sternly. I nodded.

"You all can go on without me, I'll be there soon," I reassure everyone. Annie gives me a sad smile and they continue their trek to the elevator.

I wonder what Snow wants me to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey, here is chapter 4 for you all! Sorry it took me longer to post. I've been so friggen busy with school work these days. School is rough, I have two tests this week. Sooo frustrating. I am just damn exhausted. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I didn't come up with these characters, S/O to Suzanne Collins for doing so.

 _Song of the Chapter-_ Chemical Party (stripped) by Gavin Degraw- This song is soo good!

* * *

Snow's servant and I take the elevator up to his office. My heart pounds heavily, I hate that I have to be afraid of a fragile, old man who smells like poisonous roses. My feet tap against the floor, I can't even handle myself right now. What does he want? Probably going to give me some sort of schedule for laboring his nasty business. The elevator stops at the top floor. His office is right in front. The door is huge, it is wooden with miniscule details. Of course, the door has a rose in the middle. This man is beyond obsessed with a petty flower.

The servant opens the door and I am greeted by a haunting voice and the scent of ripe roses "Hello Mr. Odair," he utters.

"President Snow, how are you," I respond as politely as possible.

"All is well here with me and I assume that this is the same is for you," He gives me a blood curdling smile.

"Why have you asked for my attendance at the moment," I ask.

"Well Mr. Odair, we have a problem," He pauses. "Have you not been keeping our little secret?" My throat tightens at his question.

"Yes, no one knows and I have not told anyone," I say to him not trying to sound worried.

No one is supposed to know that Snow is essentially my pimp. People are not supposed to know that the sex I have is involuntary. Snow makes it seem that all of the women want me and I just have sex with them because I am lustful. Obviously this is not true because I am under the constant threat of Snow murdering members of my family or the few friends I have.

"I have heard through the grapevine that some victors have been revealing our little secret about what you victors do for me," He gives me a piercing glare as he says this.

"I can assure to you that I have not told anyone, as you may or may not no, I try to leave my house as little as possible," I state trying to make myself seem innocent.

"I hope I can trust that statement, Mr. Odair, but if I find out that you have been revealing precious secrets of the beloved Capitol, than consequence will ensue," He retaliates to me that the people I love are under a constant threat. If I fuck up, then it will affect those who are important to me.

"Once again, I promise you that no information has left my lips," I look him in the eye while saying this.

"I believe you Mr. Odair," He says and I sigh on the inside. "I have a nation to run, I suggest you go now," He says as his parting words to me.

"Good bye, President," I say as I turn my back and walk to the door.

"Be nice to your clients," He reminds me. What a disgusting man.

The servant leads me back to the living quarters. He opens the door and I am greeted by Mags' smiling face. She grabs my hand and takes me to the table where both the stylists and prep teams sit. The table also has Annie and Rowan sitting on the intricate white chairs. There is some sort of red meat on my plate. I only have red meat in the Capitol. I avoid food that isn't from my district, which really isn't a problem since District Four's industry is fishing. I take a bite into the meat and I am sickened by the taste. It tastes like the blood of some sort of animal and its flesh. If only spitting it out was the option. After that one bite, I focus on the salad and the mashed potatoes because that is the decent food on my plate.

"So tomorrow is training day number one. You and the other tributes will be in a training center, practicing skills. Atala will explain each station to you. Try to avoid practicing something you are good at. You don't want anyone to know your strengths so they can plan against you. Also, you can try for alliances but don't rely heavy upon them in the Arena," Mags explains and the tributes pay attention intently.

"Should we associate with one and two," Rowan asks.

"No, unless they want you. Don't want to annoy them too much in training or you'll be first on their kill list," I respond seriously. The Careers will kill Rowan whenever they can get their hands on him.

For the rest of dinner, Mags explains what to do and both of them seem to understand. I go to check my room and of course find an envelope on my bed. I open the thin envelope and appalled at what the not reads.

"Having a party tonight, Mr. Odair. Please join us at 9pm. An escort shall be there," I read in my pretentious Capitol voice.

Well, fuck. This day just doesn't end does it. I fix my hair and brush my hair. I fill my flask with some sort of hard alcohol. I needed to start this early. My throat burns as I take a swig. My shaking feet take my out of my bedroom and I see Mags, Annie, and Rowan all taking. Annie gives me a closed mouth smile and I smile back as I wait for the escort to be there.

The party is insane. The music is deafeningly loud with a weird beat booming. There are Capitol women grinding on me as I take too big of a swig from my flask. My mind is an absolute blur. The colors of the club are hazy and all I feel is my body being pulled into a separate room, then my clothes being ripped of by some savage creature. Selfishly, being used by someone that knows this act is nothing but consensual. I can't think of anything to say. My upset thoughts come out in grunts as this woman takes controls my body. I just want this to be over. I hate this. I hate myself.

God knows how long I was at this party but someone opens the door, my savior.

"Party's over," The deep voice asserts. I roll over and finally see some lights. My body still feels separate from my mind as I attempt to get dressed in my muddle of drugs. Someone holds my body up and walks me back to the living quarters. My hangover hits me like a truck that pounds in the back of my head. As I enter, I do not recognize the face of the person that leads me to my room and hands me clothes. I change slowly and attempt to brush my teeth in the bathroom. Clearly I did not do it right because I hear a distorted laugh and a sweet voice saying.

"Oh Finnick. Drunk doesn't look on you does it?" The soft voice of Annie says to me and she wipes the toothpaste on my face off with a washcloth. "Time for bed, Finnick," She says as she holds my hand and leads me to my bed.

"Thank you," Is all I say, probably in a slurred tone.

"Sleep well," She responds and I put my head on my pillow.

And I can feel my monsters within my head enter my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellloooo! Happy President's Day Weekend my friends! (if you live in the U.S) This week has been so hard. I have had test on test on essay. I finally finished this chapter on my flight to Pensacola to see my friend KMC. Chap is dedicated to her. ILY!

 **Disclaimer** **:** These are not my characters FYI

 _Song Of The Chapter-_ You Already Know- Bombay Bicycle Club

* * *

It has been two days since my rough night at the party. Thankfully, things have been going a lot more smoothly than I expected. Annie and Rowan are doing better in training than I thought. Rowan has a thing for net making and can use a knife pretty well. Annie is very intelligent; she can identify and differentiate plants as well as hide. She is very observant of the people around her especially her fellow tributes and knows their weaknesses. I am pretty impressed, but still doubt everything. The tributes, the prep team, stylists, Mags and I are sitting in the family room of the living quarters, awaiting the announcements of final scores.

The vivacious, proper voice of Caesar Flickerman awakes me from my thoughts. His hair is bright blue this year and his eyebrows are a glittery fade from blue to green. What else is new?

"Well it is time to announce our scores," He exclaims with his wide smile plastered on his face.

"From district 1, Silver… 10. From district 1, Bliss… 9. From district 2, Faro… 11. From district 2, Prima… 10," He says. My heart clenches, the careers are so deadly this year, especially the tributes from two. They always are. The tributes from three go quickly when Caesar publicizes "From district 4, Annie… 8. From district 4, Rowan… 7,"

I yell in celebration, "Congrats kids," as I grab Mags and hug her tightly, "We might have a returner this year," as I rub her weak shoulders and she rests her head on me.

"Hopefully," She whispers in response.

I hug Annie next. She is such a narrow woman. I am not used to it. All the women in the Capitol are augmented. Whether it's their breasts or their waists, none of them are real. Just another reason why I hate the Capitol culture, they are so insecure. All they want to do is change themselves to fit in with the new trends.

I give Rowan a high five and he smiles back at me. I decide to ask an Avox for some champagne. Thankfully, Snow hasn't sent me a notification on if I'm whoring tonight. The Avox hands me the green tinted bottle with a golden seal. I rip the seal open as I shake the bottle. The cork pops loudly and explodes throughout the living room. I fill up some glasses and everyone takes some, even Annie and Rowan. Might as well live it up for the next days because I mean, they could to die soon.

Music is playing and I am smiling brightly. Mags and I are dancing with each other, making fools of our selves. I think this is the happiest I've ever been while staying in the Capitol by a landslide. I could just be the genuine real Finnick Odair. No flirty fakeness, no provocative clothing. Just the raw Finnick Odair and it felt oh so good. Annie grabs my hands in the haze of the alcohol that is rushing through her blood stream. Most people don't start drinking until they are a little bit older around 18 or 19. This was probably the first time she has ever consumed it. I like drunken Annie. She sways to the music and dances with me with a giddy smile plastered on her face. If only she could be like this all the time, vivacious and full of life. I feel like she definitely is, but she has a quiet, protected outside.

"You're a great dancer, Finn," She slurs to me. I think I should be flattered, but I can't tell her genuineness from her current state of intoxication.

"Thank you, sweet Ann," I respond, winking at her. Fuck. I should not have done that. No relationships with tributes ever, despite how hot or amazing they are. Annie is probably the first tribute I have been genuinely attracted to from this district. It really is sad that in 32 hours, she will be fighting for her life in the arena, which sickens me. And the sickest part is that I can picture snow saying to me, 'such a pretty girl, so sad she has gone to waste," Many of the mentors tell me similar thing. Most of the mentors have been prostitutes for Snow. Cashmere and Gloss are definitely involved. Gloss has made inconspicuous statements that relate to his prostitution to me. The crowds go crazy over him, but nothing like the way they do for me. Johanna does it. Snow murdered her entire family because she refused at first. Eventually, she had no one to protect anymore and gave in to Snow's manipulative ways.

Annie and I keep dancing, laughing, and making jokes with one another for hours. I can feel my feet giving and I pull Annie with me to her bedroom.

"Come on, Annie. You can't be hung over and tired for tomorrow. It's a very special day," I say as I try to tuck her into bed.

"Fiiiiinn, I need to change," She moans, then burps.

I get up and check the dresser. I find a white, plain cotton dress. I assume it is the one for sleeping due to its length and material. The tag says 'Freshly Made- District 11'. Annie staggers toward me. She is clearly a light weight.

"Finnick, I can't undress myself. Please help me," She croons to me and spins her body around. Might as well do a favor. Annie faces her back toward me as I unzip her mid length dress. Dresses do not flatter Annie to her fullest potential. She has a flawless back. Her skin is tan and as smooth as the sand on the beaches in district four. Her brown hair cascades in thick waves and all I want to do is touch it. I turn around as she shimmies the rest of the dress off.

"Are you ready," I ask.

"Yeah Finn," She responds hastily. Her white gown is slightly see through. I can see her slightly pebbled nipples and a brown tuft of hair above her most private areas. I can't help but stare. She is a beautiful human being that's for sure. I feel a harness creeping in my boxers. Shit.

"Annie, it's time for bed, good night," I state firmly. I had to leave.

"Okay fin, night night," She says childishly.

I run to my bathroom and for the first time in a while, I found myself being turned on by someone that I was not forced to be with. I first debated on even touching myself but I decided to accept the treat. All I really wanted was to have Annie's dainty fingers wrapped around my length but that was not going to happen. A man can dream for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Delayed in the dang airport :/ I am so bored so I decided to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** Haven't written a trilogy of best selling books that take place in a dystopian universe that has a thing called the hunger games. Will let you know when I do though ;)

 _Song of the Chapter:_ Hello, I'm in Delaware- City and Colour

Last night was interesting to say the least. After helping a very drunk Annie get to bed, I had some time to myself and finally was lulled into a calm, dreamless, sleep. Today was the day before the games, so interviews would ensue. Can't deny that I am excited to see the show. It was always very entertaining. I think it is the point in week when some of the tributes seem to lose hope. I can tell this by when I walk into get breakfast and only Mags and Annie sit at the table.

I must have had a shocked look on my face because Mags says, "Rowan decided he wanted to train by himself," My heart clenches. Poor kid.

I sit next to Mags and enjoy a fresh glass of orange juice with a nice sugarcoated waffle. It tastes scrumptious with its chocolate drizzle. Annie seems to be enjoying it as well. Breakfast in District four is pretty basic. It is usually some sort of oat product with some tropical fruit. When I was younger, I remember my parents knocking some coconuts off the palm trees and sticking straws in them for my siblings and me to enjoy the milk inside. As I got older, I was frequently found climbing the palm trees, and knocking coconuts for a treat all by myself. I got more independent with age.

I finished my waffles and begin to tell Annie my tips on having a successful interview. "One, you must have a smile. Fake or not, it must look genuine. Fake it till you make it. The Capitol loves confident tributes," I start as Annie pays attention intently.  
"Make sure to mention family and friends. I always recommend mentioning someone that you could have a romantic relationship with," I state as Annie blushes. "The capitol loves love. It always works," I continue. She blushes even more.

"Well, what if I get nervous?" She asks.

"No reason to be nervous but if things start to get like that for you, just pretend you're talking to me," I say with a weak smile trying to sooth her anxiety. I get how she feels. The people of the Capitol, especially Caesar can be intimidating. "There is absolutely no reason to worry. They're going to love you!" I say.

"Finn, can I tell you something," She says softly.

"Anything," I reply.

"What happens to you when you kill someone," She asks.

"You feel savage, disgusting. There is absolutely no reward. You feel regret and anxiety," I tell her.

"I don't want to kill anyone," She says, tears well up in her innocent eyes. She is just a child.

"You don't have to. The morphlings made it through without killing one person," I comfort her. The morphlings from District 6 made it through their games by camouflaging and continuing to hide until everyone died off.

"But I suck at hiding. I am just about as graceful as a pelican," She says laughing, even though she sheading tears.

"Shh, I will do whatever in my power to ensure your safety and that you will come home," I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. At first she is tentative, but eventually gives into my gentle affection.

We have a few minutes of silence. I can feel Annie's heart begin to slow after her crying fit. Her breaths hinder as she relaxes. I feel her head rest on my shoulder. Her dark brown hair smells of the ocean breeze and surf wax. I rub my calloused hands on her black cotton t-shirt. I have the strong urge to kiss her soft lips with their perfect cupid's bow and diluted red color. Why did this happen to me? Why, I really don't know.

Annie begins to tell me stories of her childhood. Her father passed away a while ago. He was a big drinker. He would work very hard in the office but would bar hop every night. He frequently cheated on Annie's mother and came home with severe bruises. One morning, he was not their house. The police came and they announced Mr. Cresta as dead. Bar fight gone horribly wrong, he was stabbed in the back six times. But Annie said that no one was really upset about it. He was known as a walking medical emergency, always getting himself into trouble.

Once Annie is done talking about her family, I look around to see if there are cameras. "Annie, you have to promise me that you will tell not a soul what I am about to tell you," She nods at me. "Snow has been using me for the past few years," I pause. "As his prostitute, he sells me to lusting people, male or female. I usually have them for the night. Why he does it? I don't know but the people usually pay me. I refuse the money most of the time. They usually tell me secrets, nothing that interesting though," I tell her as her green eyes widen.

"What's the most stiriking thing they have confessed to you?" She asks me.

"Well, whenever someone is around President Snow, they often talk about the smell of roses. He smells like that because he accidentally poisoned himself a while ago. He was trying to poison one of his enemies but it all went hay wire after he drank from the cup of poison wine. The doctors got to him before he could die but his throat has permanent damage," Annie cringes when I say this. "His throat has lesions that are permanently open which makes his breath smell like blood, so doctors found a way to make him emit a strong scent of roses in order to conceal the murderous scent," I finish as Annie closes her eyes. Probably picturing the gruesome sight of Snow's wounded throat. It is absolutely disgusting.

As soon as I am done confessing this, Annie's prep team enters. Time to get ready for the final night of the interviews.

"Come on, Annie," They conduct her out of the room. I wave to her and she smiles back.

* * *

The next time I saw Annie, she was wearing a turquoise green dress that was in two pieces. The top was embellished with jewels and it cut right under her rib cage. The skirt is long and trails past her feet. It is an elegant piece of clothing. She looks absolutely stunning. Everything flatters her perfectly. She seems to be 2 inches taller probably because they have added heels to her already long, lean legs. Her hair is cascaded in elegant curls and her makeup accentuates the deep blue of her eyes. I am stunned beyond belief. I just don't want to let her go. I want to stay with her for eternity and protect her from all the harm that the games are going to cause her. It's going to taint her innocent mind and thoughts. I can only hope that she won't die, but no promises.

"Kill it, Ann," I say to her before she walks on stage.

Her and Rowan's interviews run smoothly. The crowd seems to love Annie. She comes off calm and collected and of course beautiful. After the interviews finish, we find ourselves back in the living quarters. Instead of celebrating, I tell the tributes to sleep. Mags agrees with this statement. Just as I was going to walk into my room, I spontaneously decide to visit Annie for one of the last times.

When I arrive in her room, she is already dressed in her night clothes. Her makeup has been cleaned off and her hair has been uncurled.

"Oh hi Finn," She chuckles as she greets me.

"Hey," I say awkward. "I'm not one for words but I wanted to tell you this before your life will be threatened by the death of other humans." I pause nervously. "I think you are one of the most beautiful, funny, and amazing people I have ever met. And I really really like you but my feelings have been star-crossed by stupid Snow and these stupid games. Just think of me in the arena, especially of this," I say as I brush my lips against her's softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi friends! It's been a while since I've posted. Explanation is that I've been so busy with school and work. I am taking a lot of hard classes this year and I am applying to colleges soon so I need to keep my grades stellar so I can get accepted into my top choice colleges. I also have had SATs and a bunch of tutors which are so boring but now I am officially on spring break! Yay! I am going somewhere tropical this break and I am going scuba diving which should be awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters!

 _Song of The Chapter:_ Help I'm Alive- Metric (The Acoustic Version)

Twenty-four hours ago, Annie and Rowan entered the arena. That is 1,440 minutes and 86,400 seconds. In total, I've slept with three women and one man. This has been the most stressful, frustrating 24 hours of my life. I am sitting on a couch in the victors lounge next to Johanna. I have a glass of hard whiskey in my hand and I am trembling with the mix of caffeine, alcohol, and anti-anxiety medication in my blood stream. Johanna feels bad for me. I can tell. She knows how attached I am to Annie, I confessed to her last night after I slept with the a woman named Solara Gleam, who told me about Snow and his granddaughter, whom she happened to baby sit.

The cameras finally show Annie for the first time in a few hours. My eyes are glued to the screen as I grab onto the couch cushion. They are currently in a makeshift shelter made out of leaves. They managed to make some sort of booby trap to catch their enemies. Doubt it will work though, none of them got anything special in their backpacks they managed to snag. Thankfully, neither of them got injured in the blood bath. I see Annie eating what looks to be dried peach slices. Last night, I sent them a spile for them to collect water, which seems to be working. Seems as if all is well in their world so I relax.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the careers come back on camera. I recognize where they are going. Straight to Annie and Rowan's camp, my heart clenches as I see them hike towards their site. They must be hunting because Faro unsheathes his giant axe and Prima has a tight grip on her knives. The tributes from One follow the clear leaders of two. I hear them yelling, "We're coming, BEWARE," The camera now pans to Annie and Rowan who look scared out of their minds. Before they reach their site, Annie runs to the thick tree where their spile was attached. She uses the spile to boost her leg up as she climbs up the tree. She hides and I can she her body quivering like a leaf.

Rowan is too slow to follow Annie because when he attempts to climb, he is too late.

The most aphaulling thing follows. Faro grabs the seemingly fragile body of Rowan and slams him down on the ground. Rowan tries to fight back and screams in pain. He tries to kick Faro but he is practically locked under his grip. Faro yanks him up and the other tributes are yelling, "Decapitate! Decapitate! Decapitate," and he takes his sharp axes and chops Rowan's head off. I seal my eyes shut, and feel my stomach churning. I feel Mags' frail arms wrap around me. I am absolutely sickened. I open my eyes and the camera pans towards Annie. She cries silently as the Careers walk off saying, "We'll find her later,"

After the Careers walk off, Annie vomits a lot and begins to sob loudly. Thankfully, the tree shelters her. "I AM NOT LEAVING THIS TREE, IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME YOU HAVE TO CLIMB UP HERE," She screams out of rage and lost sanity. I stand up and begin to walk to where the sponsors are located. I begin to propose offers with some of the wealthiest sponsors. They agree to send Annie some food, a harness, and something to help her sleep. The man who made the offer is thankfully, not interested in having sex with me. I sigh in relief as I walk back to the victors lounge.

* * *

It has been five days since the killing of Rowan. Annie hasn't broken her promise. She stays hidden in the tree, waiting for someone to kill her. Many people have passed by her tree but, she is hidden so well that no one ends up noticing her. There are seven tributes left. The female from one, both from two, Annie, the male from three, the female from eight, and the male from ten, and surprisingly, a female from eleven. The tributes from three, eight, and eleven are in an alliance. The male from ten is doing his own thing and of course, the careers are still together. I think the people of the Capitol are bored because the only dramatic deaths besides Rowan, were in the blood bath. The other deaths have been quick, easy, and as painless as death can be. They ought to be changing that soon though. A bored Capitol means an angry Snow.

Just as I thought of the Games changing dramatically, it did. The earth started to shake eratically in the arena. It was not a little shake, it was an earth shattering shake. Annie's tree begins to shake and she jumps off the tree. She falls on her knees that now have huge gashes on them. She is trembling in fear when suddenly, water begins to flood the arena. The dam must have broken. The people in the Victor's Lounge are screaming or have their mouthes gaping. The cannon begin to boom as eleven, seven, eight, and ten drown. The careers struggle to swim, eventually Prima and Faro drown. Not much water in district two I assume. The only people alive at this point are Annie and Bliss. Annie seems relaxed at the surface, using what little fat on her body float. Bliss is struggling to doggie paddle toward Annie. Bliss' splashing is so loud that Annie hears and begins to swim away. Bliss appears to be losing energy and as her body sinks underwater...

* * *

I am in absolute shock. Annie is coming back. She is coming home. The peace keepers enter the Victor's lounge and call for Mags and I. We both run toward the peace keepers. We are escorted towards the rescue plane and we take off into the sky. I look out the window and see the arena. The claw reaches down and grabs Annie's mangled, tired body. The peace keepers lift her into a hospital bed. She is passed out as they put in an I.V with morphling and water as they begin to look at her injuries. She is going to wake up to one sad world, that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Long time no write, tbh I have no excuses except for I've been super lazy. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter xx

* * *

I have been sitting here for the past two days in the Capitol's elite hospital. Annie still has not woken up and is struggling with being extremely malnourished in the arena. She lost fifteen pounds in ten days. She also had a severe mental breakdownI feel extremely isolated right now. Her face looks placid as her stomach moves up and down. Mags comes in and out. The only comfort I have is the beeping of her heart monitor, which is slow but consistent.

I truly had no idea what my punishment would be for these games. Clearly, Snow can't take it out on Annie. Snow and I had a talk a few hours ago, he was furious with the outcome of these games. Understandably, I guess. Not entertaining or distracting enough for the Capitol. He has decided that these games are going to be completely forgotten. No victory tour. No prostitution. Nothing. I guess he feels some empathy..? I do know that the game maker was murdered for messing up and the capitol people are infuriated by the outcome. Annie wasn't supposed to make it out, but she did.

"Where, where am I," A hoarse, apprehensive comes from a very confused Annie. She starts to shake and move into fetal position.

"Doctor Wilson, she is awake," I call out and run over to Annie.

She begins crying and shaking wildly. Her cries are full of emotion and trauma.

"Help me, I keep seeing them," She screams as the Doctor enters the room.

He grabs Annie's arm and quickly injects her with some sort of tranquilizer. She immediately calms downs.

"She needs to be medicated when she goes home that's for sure. She is a danger to herself," He says reluctantly.

"When can she come home," I question him, worrying for her family and friends.

"Probably tonight, I can set that up," He responds, "I can give you her medicine to give to her guardians.

"Alright, sounds good," I say relieved.

Annie looks at me and she seems to recognize me. She is still sobbing but appears to be calmer.

"It's all going to be okay, Ann, I promise," I grab her hand. Trying to reassure her shaking figure. Her eyes are glassy with tears. She doubts me of course, I doubted Mags at first.

* * *

The train ride home wasn't so horrible. Annie was knocked out, as recommend by her doctor. She looked very peaceful in her deep sleep. Mags and I discussed the situation with Snow. I knew there was a price we had to pay. Probably more paid sex for me and a relative killed for Mags. We agreed to be on our best behavior for the next few months to ensure Annie's safety.

By the time we arrived home, Annie was awake. Her family came to greet her and she was an emotional mess. The crying and screaming and hugging were crazy. Annie's mother embraced me and thanked me. Mags and I escorted the Cresta family to their new house in the victors village. Her brother wasn't going to move in with Annie and her mother because of his crabbing job, so it was just the two of them. After reaching their house, we said goodbye and Annie grabbed onto me tightly.

"Finnick, what will I do without you," She whines loudly.

"I am right next door okay, if you need me just come over," I say feeling myself being turned on by her closeness.

Even at her craziest, she turned me on. She looked beautiful, physically. But she was more than damaged, she was broken. I could see it in her hollow eyes. It was going to be a hard few years for her, she would forever be haunted by the disturbing memories of the arena. How is it that such an innocent and kind girl get ruined by these stupid games. She had so much in her life to look forward to. Graduating high school, falling in love, get married, have a job, have children, but that was ruined by these stupid games. She would be controlled by bad dreams and sleepless nights. Become dependent on anti-depressants, anti-psychotics, and tranquilizers. She would have a hard time falling in love and trusting most people. Maybe she was better off dying. Maybe, but she's here for a reason. I know it. I had to help her. Help her get better, I'd try my hardest. I had nothing left to lose. Maybe per chance, she will be okay, if I help. I hope she will be.


	9. Chapter 9

HAH- I know I suck at updating! Sorry I've been busy haha. Hope you guys enjoy. Song- Say Something: A great big world

* * *

Morning are always my favorite time of the day. I like watching the sun breaking the darkness, early morning swims, and of course, a cup of hot coffee. Coffee was a luxury before I won the games, but now it has become an essential for my morning routine. Nothing woke me from my nightmares like bitter, dark roast and with a of sugar cube. A lot of people question my coffee taste, it is simple, for sure. Considering all of the money I have, you'd think I would have the some fancy coffee machine from the Capital, but I truly just enjoy simplicity when I am not in the public eye. Annie had been home for about a week now and about an hour ago I received a call from Snow's team, declaring that her victory tour was to be canceled. I don't really understand the circumstances it was under completely, but I am assuming that it is because she is way too mentally ill to be presented to the public and or she obviously should not have won the games. Bliss should have won, I wasn't going to deny that but I know that our future is meant to be intertwined with one another. Suddenly, I was awoken from my thoughts by the ringing of the landline and of course, I pick it up.

"Finnick, she's calling for you," Annie mom sounds so desperate and I hear a shrill scream in the background. "Please come please," She begs of me.

"Of course, Mrs. Cresta," I comply with her words.  
Immediately, I grab a shirt from my laundry room and slide on my leather sandals. As I run out of the door, I can hear the boats coming in early to bring in their morning catches. Annie's house is around a two minute walk from my house but I swear I arrived in less than a minute. I knock on the door loudly and Annie's mother is waiting for me, her eyes are red full of sleeplessness and stress.

"Finnick, you won't believe what she has done," She cries to me. "Go upstairs take a left, her door is locked so you might have to beg," She adds.

I hustle up the stairs, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. What could she have done. I knock on her door loudly, hoping that she is awake and alive.

"Annie, it is Finnick. Please let me help you. We can talk about this," I plead feeling my emotions spill out of my eyes. I can't do this right now, I have to help her not cry.

The door slowly opens and I am greeted by a very bloody, and distressed Annie. She looks disheveled; her hair is unbrushed and her eyes skin pale from lack of sunlight. She is dressed in a white night dress, that has bright red splotches. In her hand is a razor, covered in blood. I am in shock to what I see on her wrist. Around 20 small slits on her forearm, gushing blood. She looks at me with her ghostly green eyes and my heart breaks.

"Finnick, they told me to do this," She screams at me. "I hear them all day everyday, they never leave," She cries to me loudly, full of distress and fear.

"You can't do this to yourself Annie," I say to her pointing at her cuts on her wrist. "Are there anymore?" I ask her.

"No, I swear," She screams at me shrilly.

"Okay, Ann, we need to get you cleaned up," I say to her gently, extending my hand to help her frail body up.

She compliantly clasp her hand on to mine. I could feel her whole body quaking like a leaf. We are silent as she shows me the bathroom. I, immediately, grab a towel and some soap. Her bathroom is nice. The floor and wall are made of marble and she has a nice white sink. The bathtub is large with a perch where she could sit. She watches me intently as I attempt to fix this horrible situation she got herself into. I flick the bathtub water on and turn it on hot.

"Please sit on the end of the tub Ann," I say trying to reassure her fragile soul.

She maneuvers herself onto the bath perch and I wet the wash cloth. She tenses as I touch her dainty, wounded wrist. I look at her condescendingly, like I am saying that she did this to herself. She avoids my eye contact like the plague, because she knows what she did. After, I clean the first layer of blood off of her. I grab the soap and lather it on the wash cloth. Tenderly, I scrubbed at the inflamed skin. Her face clenches in pain and she closes her eyes. I can feel my heart twang with pain for her. Why did it have to end up like this? Even when she is bedraggled, she looks beautiful. Though, looking at her as a partner seems almost impossible right now because she is in so much pain.

After a thorough cleaning of her wounds, I move her arm under the water to rinse the soap off. Hopefully, her cuts won't get infected. I'll be sure to ask Mrs. Cresta if she had some first aid supplies like some anti-biotic cream and bandages.

"Thank you Finn," She says meekly, but has a slight smile.

"Of course, do you want to change and after we can talk outside?" I ask her, hoping for a yes.

"Uh okay, give me five minutes, I'll be down soon," She responds and scurries into her room.

I walk downstairs and am confronted by Mrs. Cresta's questions as she gives me antibiotic cream and bandage. We talk about the Annie was self harming, and I ask her if she is prescribed any medication to help. She told me that she was, but I don't think it is working. Mid into our conversation, Annie walks down the stairs into the kitchen, where her mother and I were talking.

"You ready to talk?" I ask her, and she nods, walking to the door.

Behind her house, there is a bench that she leads me to. She has a nice view of the ocean and a little dinghy docked. I assume it is her brothers, but I am not sure. We sit down and I begin to spread the healing salve on her cuts, delicately. I gently place the bandage on her arm and wrap it. These moments were silent, Annie was completely dazed.

"I see them Finnick, all the time," She says tiredly, I can tell that she hasn't slept for days. "They tell me to not take my medicine. They tell me I should be dead right now," She confesses to me and I frown. "I can't escape ever. I tried swimming again but they kept telling me to drown myself. I try to eat but I want to starve in the name of them," She pauses and I notice how much weight she has lost.

"I am haunted. There is no escape. I am still in the arena, Finn," She begins to cry and her body shakes violently.

"Shh, it's okay, Ann. I sometimes hear them too, you're not alone," I reassure her, and she looks me in the eyes. "I am always confronted with my past, no matter what I do," I say. "I try to get rid of it with alcohol, drugs, and sex, but it never gets rid of it Ann. Can I tell you something? You swear you'll never repeat?" I ask feeling the sudden need to open up to this young, tenuous girl. "Snow forces me to be a prostitute in order to repay my sponsors and appease the people of the Capital," I confess to her and she looks absolutely shocked. "Things that are supposed to be pleasurable, are ruined. I can't spearfish anymore because I see their faces. I can't find love with a woman because I am forced to share my affections with everyone. I can't look at myself and feel clean because I am so fucking disgusting," I say, feeling my sadness boil.

"Oh Finn," She says to me and wraps her arm around me.

"You're not the only one, but you at least have an option. Snow wants nothing to do with you. I found out that you are not having a victory tour this year. Also, you can take medicine to help with the voices," I tell her. "It is really hard, I understand. I still struggle every single day, but you've got to push through. You've got fire kid, you can't let it burn out," I reassure her and squeeze her hand. "Instead of locking yourself in your room, come to my house. We don't have to talk, but you need other people, who understand you, to survive," I continue. "We can cook, or go on walks, or sleep, or go swimming. Whatever you want. I am not letting you go through this alone, you are going to make it," I declare to her and I look at her.

"Oh alright," She says, slightly daunted by my proposal. "When does this start?" She asks.

"Tomorrow. I will try to do this everyday, but no guarantees. My life gets busy sometimes," I tell her. "I need to go soon Annie, I have some work to do. But I will walk you back inside, alright?"I tell her as I grab her hand.

We walk back to her house and I open the door. Mrs. Cresta looks confused at Annie's calmness. I mouth to her, 'I'll call you,' and she nods.

"Feeling better, Ann," She asks.

"Yes, Mom," She responds and she runs to her room.

"I am trying, I swear," She confesses to me, exhaustibly.

"I know. She is skipping her pills in the morning, be more on top of that. We're going to spend some more time together and I hope that it will help her," I respond to her and smile.

"Thank you so much, Finnick," She expresses her gratitude.

"Yeah of course, I have to go, but I will be seeing Annie tomorrow," I state.

"Okay, bye Finnick. Thank you again," She says and waves. I smile back at her as she closes the door.

This is going to be a long journey. But it will be worth it, I say to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Another update yayy

* * *

Morning came quickly, to my relief. No horrible dreams, just a deep lulling sleep. I woke up to the soft crashing of district 4 waves. Breakfast was short and sweet. Just plain cereal and milk, I felt like I couldn't eat; my stomach was full of butterflies anticipating Annie's arrival. I wonder what she would look like today. Would she be bedraggled like she was yesterday, or a little more put together? Either way was nice in my opinion. She did not need makeup or a dress to make her look beautiful. It was something that came so effortlessly to her, thinking about her made my heart pitter pat.

My daze was awaken by a faint knock on the door. I stood up quickly and walked to it. Slowly, I opened it and was awaited by Annie's smiling face. She looked better today. Her hair was less tangly and her eyes looked less swollen with tears. She look was very minimal; a thin white shirt and black Terry cloth shorts. Simple and beautiful.

"Hi Finn," She said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Annie! Long time no see," I cracked a joke seeing if that could break the awkwardness of her greeting.

She giggled softly and smiled at me. Her smile was infectious, a beautiful sight to see.

"Well what do you want to do," I ask her.

"I don't know, anything to distract me for this pain," She said disdainfully and I could feel her mood shift. "I just need to be in a place where I don't hear them.

"The beach? I suggest and she nodded 'no'.

"I am still haunted by the ocean, it pains me to look at it everyday when I know that I killed people there," She said disappointedly "Maybe when I am better," She says trying to brighten the mood.

"Hmm, I could take you to a river, if your comfortable with that," I say to her.

"A river? In 4! I never knew those existed here. I thought filtered salt water from the ocean was all we had," She said in a genuinely surprised tone.

"Yeah it really shouldn't, and technically I should not know about it either," I respond to her reluctantly.

"Well, where is it?" She asks enthusiastically, clearly excited about this finding.

"Not too far from here, maybe 15 minute walk. No one guards it or anything. I think its a remnant from the dark ages honestly. I heard in history class years ago that all the districts had similar functions. After the dark days, they separated us by work, but there are still remnants like the river that leads to an old farm, I assume it had cattle on it," I ramble.

"Oh wow, Finnick. How did you even find it," She questions me with eagerness in her tone.

"Well, I found it one day when I was doing some soul searching, lets just call it that," I say to her trying to avoid the topic of my family.

"So interesting Finnick, well, show me the way," She squeaks.

I grab my shoes and walk out of the house as Annie follows. It is a warm and humid day, but not too excruciating to take a walk. As we strolled, we were greeted by the faces of some kind onlookers, including Mags, who smiled at me. Instead of taking the road to the downtown area of our section of the district, we took a sharp right turn into the brush. Annie grabbed my hand as I guided her up a small hill that needed to climbed in order for us to get to our location of choice. I look back at her and she seems a little bit anxious, so I start with some small talk. So far, I have discovered that Annie loves looking at stars, her dream job was working with animals, and has all of her adult teeth except for one in the front. Hearing Annie speak about what she is passionate about warms my heart because it is so genuine. Before the games she was such a charismatic girl, but the games stole that from her. But slowly, she is gaining her original self back.

When she begins to ask me about my life, we finally reach the break in the overgrown grass and brush, and are awaited by the freshwater river. Annie's face lights up in excitement and I feel my heart swell. She is just so beautiful. She smiles brightly at me, and walks closer to the river.

"I really can't believe this exists," She says to me in shock as she dips her small feet into the water. Her body flinches as the cool water hits her skin and I can tell she is a bit shocked by the feeling. "Well Finn, are you going to come?" She asks me with puppy dog eyes.

Reluctantly, I join her in the cold water. The rocks covered by soft algae feel smooth beneath my now, bare feet. Annie grabs my hand as she guides be upstream with her. We wade slowly as she finds what I think she was looking for. She lightly plucks a couple of flowers and ties them together. She faces me and hands me what looks like a circle of tied flowers. I look up at her, slightly confused.

"Its a flower crown," She says enthusiastically, and I smile at her.

"You're the queen Ann, you wear the crown," I respond to her as I place the crown on her soft hair. It looks like the most purest halo surrounding her golden brown hair. She looks heavenly.

"Aw, Finn," She responds softly. "Can we go back on the grass?" She asks.

"Of course," I answer and grab her hand gently.

We walk back to the grass and sit down next to each other. She is quiet for a few minutes and her expression is blank. I start to get concerned when I tap her shoulder and I receive very little of a response.

"Hey Ann. Are you alright?" I ask softly, trying to wake her from her daze.

"I hear their screaming a lot, Finn. But no one can hear it but me. The voices are softer today, but they are still there. I just want them to go. I am so f*cked Finn. My life is truly pointless. I am just unstable, a wreck. No one wants to be with me anymore. I tried to contact some of my old friends, but they just looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I will always be crazy Annie Cresta from District 4. I just feel hopeless. I can't keep track of anything anymore. Before I was so in control but its completely fallen apart now," She begins to sob quietly. "Why was I chosen for this? I Why does the capital even do this Finn? Why? Why? Why," Her sobs get louder and I lightly wrap my arm around her.

"I understand. I hear voices too. Every winner does. Ask Mags or the other victors. We are all haunted. I know its awful. I am constantly being tortured by my past. I got back all the time Ann, I am never in the district anymore because I am always being called to the Capitol to be Snow's sex pawn. I get it. They never fully go away. It is so hard. But you're not alone. I am always here. Its okay," I ramble comforting words to her.

"Does it ever end?" She asks me, still teary eyed.

"No, Annie, it never does," And I feel her tear soaked face rest upon my shirt.

I don't know how much time past between Annie's breakdown and when we went home. It just kind of consisted of cuddling on the grass, with the occasional small talk. We decided to get up eventually and head back to the village before dinner. I picked up lobster a couple of days ago and decided that I would cook it for Annie for supper. I wasn't the best cook, but I always tried my hardest. Annie was watching me intently as I placed the lobster tails on the grill. She seemed intrigued by the way I oiled and spiced the lobster before I cooked it.

"Sorry, not trying to be weird but, I have never eaten lobster before," She says awkwardly then giggled softly.

"It is really good," I reassure her and smile.

And by the end of dinner, Annie agreed with me. She thoroughly enjoyed the lobster I cooked in which I added mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables. After a wonderful dinner, I decided to walk Annie back to her house. It was a quick, pleasant walk. I dropped her off and had a quick conversation with her mother before I returned to my house. I didn't know where Annie and I stood. But I was happy. Very happy


End file.
